Suzi Donaldson
| aliases = Suzannah Donaldson | continuity = Friday the 13th | series = | image = | notability = | type = | occupation = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Lakeview High School, Wessex County, New Jersey | associations = | known relatives = | status = | born = Early 1970s | died = 1989 | 1st appearance = Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan | final appearance = | actor = Tiffany Paulsen }} Suszanne "Suzi" Donaldson is a fictional murder victim and a minor character featured in the ''Friday the 13th'' film series. Played by actress Tiffany Paulsen, she appeared in the 1989 sequel film Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan. Biography Suzi Donaldson was from Wessex County, New Jersey and was born sometime around the year 1970 or 1971. She attended school at Lakeview High School and was dating a guy named Jim Miller. In the summer of 1989, Suzi and Jim went out on Jim's parents boat, which was docked at Crystal Lake on the Camp Crystal Lake campgrounds. Jim and Suzi had sex in one of the cabins of the boat. Afterward, Jim went to pull up the anchor, which got snagged on an underground electrical capable. Continued pulling caused the cable to discharge an arc of electricity, which resurrected Jason Voorhees, whose body had been submerged at the bottom of the lake. Unaware of this, Jim decided to play a prank on Suzi. He grabbed a hockey mask and a collapsible knife and surprised Suzi, pretending to be Jason Voorhees. She was made at first, but quickly forgave him and the two climbed back into bed. Jason Voorhees meanwhile, climbed aboard the boat and took up his favorite face covering. He also grabbed a spear gun that he found in one of the rooms. He entered the cabin where Suzi and Jim were having sex. Suzi was the first to notice him and began shouting. Jason fired a spear at her, but missed. Suzi scrambled out the cabin window, while Jim tried to defend himself. He took the weapon and stabbed Jim through the stomach with it, killing him. Jason pursued Suzi topside and trapped her in a basin. He rammed the spear gun into her stomach, killing her. Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan Notes & Trivia * * Suzi Donaldson is the second named character featured in Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan and the first female character seen in the film. * Suzi Donaldson is the second victim of Jason Voorhees in the movie and the first female victim. She is the seventieth victim of Jason Voorhees overall. * Playing the role of Suzi Donaldson is Tiffany Paulsen's first work in film. * Archival footage of Suzi Donaldson can be seen in the New York Has a New Problem: The Making of Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan video documentary short in 2009. * Archival footage of Suzi Donaldson can be seen in the Crystal Lake Memories: The Complete History of Friday the 13th in 2013. * Suzi Donaldson was 5'6" tall. IMDB; Tiffany Paulsen; Biography. Statistics based on that of the actor. * and Jim Miller were the only members of the 1989 Lakeview High School graduating class that did not attend the cruise aboard the [[S.S. Lazarus|S.S. Lazarus]]. They were both killed before the cruise was underway. Explicit content * Female rear nudity: The top half of Suzi's buttocks can be seen during her sex scene with Jim. * Female topless nudity: The side of one of Suzi's breasts can be seen during her sex scene with Jim. Appearances * Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan See also External Links * References Category:1989/Character deaths